1. Prior Art
This invention relates to remote-controlled scale model railway vehicle coupling devices, particularly to such devices that are automated with thermo-mechanical actuators.
2. Prior Art
Model railroading is a hobby where railroad enthusiasts endeavor to operate scale model railway vehicles in a realistic, or prototypical, manner on energized tracks arranged along a miniaturized railway system known as a layout. Several facets of model railroad operation include simulating the merchandise forwarding and delivery procedures of the prototype. These procedures generally involve connecting a number of vehicles together to form a train, maneuvering the train to a specific location on the layout, then dispatching a set number of vehicles at that location. To accomplish this, model railroad operators use vehicles equipped with coupling devices that enable any number of vehicles to either join or release, accordingly.
Most scale model railroad operators prefer vehicles equipped with “automatic” coupling devices. These devices are said to be automatic because the operator simply nudges vehicles equipped with the devices together to complete a coupling. Several types of devices are available for use by model railroad operators, including devices constructed according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,546 (1996) to Staat, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,192 (1998) to Dunham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,371 (1998) to Riley et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,224 to Barger, et al. These devices generally comprise a shaft with an attachment element at one end for mounting the coupling device to a vehicle and a knuckle located at the other end of the shaft for engaging with another coupling device. The knuckle is pivotable between a closed position and an open position; the closed position is designated for joining vehicles where the knuckle is locked in position for coupled engagement with another knuckle, and the open position is designated for separating vehicles where the knuckle is unlocked so as to release the other knuckle. For uncoupling purposes, most knuckles are equipped with a ferrous metal trip-pin located on the bottom of the knuckle—such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,192 (1998) to Dunham et al—for pivoting the knuckle towards the open position when in the proximity of an active electromagnet located beneath the tracks.
While the aforementioned prior art devices provide for a singular automatic method of coupling vehicles, operators may use either a manual or an automated method to uncouple vehicles. Generally, when using these devices operators prefer to practice a method where vehicles can be uncoupled at any number of locations along the layout to achieve a desirable prototypical operating experience.
An operator preferring the manual uncoupling method typically uses a probe-like instrument, known as an “uncoupling tool”, to reach between the couplers and pivot the knuckles towards their open position. As such, the number of desirable uncoupling locations is considerably limited because the coupled vehicles must remain within reach of the operator. Structures and scenery disposed along the layout also may limit access to the coupled vehicles. Additionally, finer scale vehicles must be handled with particular care as maneuvering the uncoupling the tool while inserted between the couplers may pull the coupled vehicles out of alignment with the track, thus causing a derailment.
An operator preferring the automated uncoupling method positions the coupled vehicles over an electromagnet disposed in a specified location along the layout. The operator then sends a trigger signal to activate the electromagnet; where a magnetic field generated by the electromagnet forces the trip-pins to move laterally, causing the knuckles to pivot towards their open position. To realize a reasonable level of automation, the operator is required to install an electromagnet beneath the track at every location deemed suitable to uncouple vehicles. A secondary power supply, independent from the main power supply designated to energize the tracks for powering self-propelled vehicles, is then provided to energize the electromagnets. Next, the operator must wire circuits between the power supply and each electromagnet. Finally, activation switches must be installed along the layout for each respective electromagnet location. If the operator desires to change or add an uncoupling location, the existing electromagnet must be relocated or an additional electromagnet must be installed in the new location. It can be appreciated that automated uncoupling using the electromagnet method is comparatively burdensome to most operators who generally prefer to practice the manual uncoupling method despite its deficiencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,524 (1998) to Dunham works towards improving automated uncoupling by teaching the use of an on-board electromotive actuator assembly mechanically linked to a knuckle. Power to energize the actuator is provided by either batteries or track power conveyed through collectors, known as “pick-ups”, carried aboard the vehicle. When the actuator is energized, the mechanical linkage applies a lateral force to pivot the knuckle towards its open position in the same manner as the active electromagnet influences the trip-pin.
While this device effectively eliminates the need for disposing an electromagnet at specific locations along the layout, its use is limited to vehicles that can accommodate the mechanical linkage needed to actuate the coupler. Several types of scale model locomotives are especially prohibited from using this device as vital mechanical and aesthetic components are located in the same areas needed dispose the mechanical linkage of this device.
The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,709 (2001) to Rossler and U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,641 (2003) to Wolf teach an electromagnet actuator carried entirely within the couplers' structure, energized by power conveyed through pick-ups disposed aboard the vehicle. These prior art devices provide effective means for automating the uncoupling process. However, the aggregate size of the electromagnet actuators and the couplers' structure limits their application to larger modeling scales.
Although the devices and methods described above are reasonably effective towards accomplishing prototypical operation, several limitations materialize when attempting to practice them, especially with regard to automated uncoupling devices and methods. Thus, all prior art devices heretofore known suffer from either one or all of these disadvantages:                Prior art devices hinder prototypical operation by requiring model railroad operators to position vehicles near an electromagnet or within reach of the operator to perform an automated uncoupling. Conversely, prototype railroad operators are generally able to uncouple vehicles at any point along the railway. The extraneous maneuvers required for model railroad operators to perform an uncoupling are not consistent with prototypical operation and considerably limit the number of locations available for remotely uncoupling vehicles.        Operators preferring prior art automated uncoupling methods must install electromagnet uncoupling devices beneath the track of their layout at numerous locations to realize a desirable level of automation. This requires providing additional power supplies, wiring, and activation switches for each respective electromagnet uncoupling device installed on the model railway layout.        Prior art devices teaching carrying electromechanically actuated coupling devices within the railway vehicle generally comprise components that generally interfere with vital mechanical and aesthetic components located aboard most scale model railway vehicles, including various scale locomotives.        Prior art devices teaching carrying electromagnetically actuators within the couplers' structure generally comprise components that are constructed in such a large size that they are unsuitable for application to finer scale model railway vehicles.        